


Not Unwanted

by Clints13Arrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trust me. The last thing I was looking for was a mate. But I guess, we found each other. And if we do become mates, I swear I won’t treat you any different. You’ll be my equal, which is what being mates stand for.”</p><p>“You say that now. But what about later, I’m selfish needy person. Half of the time I don’t listen to  my father and I tend to run my mouth,” Tony explained pulling away from Bucky, “I know that when I look at you, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, but at the same time I want to ignore that this ever happened.”</p><p>“Shh it’s alright, doll, trust me. I think the first thing I liked about you is that you growled at me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/gifts).



> AU A/B/O Dynamics: Werewolf-verse. Tony is the omega son of a less than pleased Howard. Who is going to lead the pack when he dies as, even if succession could be passed to an omega, Tony is a pacifist who despises making weapons/hurting humans. A tournament is held and Tony is the prize; enter “lone-wolf” Bucky.

Tony tried not to convey any sort of emotion. He tried not to flinch as his father threw a bottle out of the tent. Tony heard the bottle shatter just outside, no one outside of the tent seemed to care.

Tony stood in the center of Howard’s tent, Howard's top betas guarded the door. Neither of them moved at the Alpha's outburst. Tony did not dare look away from Howard. The older man began to pace the room.

Howard stopped, his hands clenching at his side and his eyes shifting to their Alpha red color. Tony didn’t want to move, not when the Alpha stared at him. Tony couldn’t help but flash his own Omega purple eyes at his father in defiance. Howard was never happy with his son, his first born. He had been a failure from the start. Being born an omega rather than an Alpha. Howard wanted another child, but his mate, Maria, had been killed by human hunters. Being werewolves, they mated for life, and Howard never took another mate that would give him an Alpha child. He had to deal with the disgrace of a son.

Howard inched forward, his eyes red, the color of blood splattered on white snow. Tony could feel how he began to hunch in himself, submitting. Tony hated when his father forced him to submit. He hated how he used his Alpha power over him whenever he wanted.

Tony was forced to kneel in front of Howard as the older wolf growled in warning. Tony averted his gaze from Howard’s eyes, no longer fighting him but fully submitting. Tony didn’t bare his throat, he forced himself not to.

“Time and time again, you have been nothing but a stain on my name. An omega. Who is going to lead when I die? You are weak. You show mercy to those humans that killed your mother. You could never lead this pack. This pack that has stood for many winters, winters that you have never seen.”

Tony looked at the ground, he kneeled on furs of rabbit, deer, bear, and horses. He tried not to focus on the shadows the lights of the torches cast the tent. He ignored the way his heart beat loudly in his chest.

“You are 19 and unmated,” Tony wanted to say a snarky remark but bit his tongue against it, “if you weren’t my son, I would have tossed you out in the snow to die. The tournament will happen, no matter what you say.”

Tony clenched his jaw against the words his father said. It was the same almost every day. Except now his father was planning to set him up with an alpha who won a tournament. He didn’t want to be mated to a volatile nor power seeking Alpha who only wanted Tony as a mate so they could rule over the pack. He had a feeling that Alphas from the pack, other packs and even rogue alphas would only come when they heard that the Omega Son of Stark was looking for a mate.

Tony disliked the fact that his pack would attack humans in travels or those who got lost in the forest. He hated when his father sought out humans just for vengeance after so many years. He hated it.

“Why didn’t you?”

Howard blinked at the response. It was so quiet he could have imagined it in his head, but no the soft words were spoken from his son. Howard didn’t hesitate and raised his hand against Tony. The omega collapsed on his side feeling his face sting in pain from where Howard struck him.

Howard charged out of the tent in a fury, “Place him in his tent and don’t let him out of your sight or I’ll wear your fur for the rest of winter!”

Tony felt the betas grab him roughly and pull him up to his feet. He could taste copper in his mouth from the split lip. He allowed the betas to drag him to his tent. They didn’t toss him. They simply pushed the omega inside and then stood directly outside on guard not wanting to cross their Alpha. Tony grumbled and moved down to his bed. He moved things around until he pulled out a chest. Inside he kept small trinkets such as his mother’s necklace, a coin that was scratched with a small picture, a gem he found in a cave with Rhodey and dry flower from summer he and Pepper had found. He pushed the chest aside and found his books. He opened one up and just focused on the words. He ignored the pain on his face and he ignored the emotions welled up in his chest.

He read for hours until he heard the rustling of his tent opening. He looked from the old pages and saw Pepper enter. Her strawberry hair was brighter with the setting sun behind her, her furs where covered in white from the softly falling snow. The look on Pepper’s face assured Tony that she was more than concerned. Tony placed his book down and paid his full attention to Pepper who kneeled in front of Tony. She grabbed his cheek causing him to wince. Tony blinked away the water from his eyes. Pepper let go of his face and brought him in a hug.

“Oh Tony, you have to stop,” she advised, placing a sweet kiss on his dark hair.

Tony remained quiet, he didn’t deserve her comfort. He pulled away from her warmth and looked at her green eyes. They reminded him of the forest during summer, all green and beautiful unlike the winter that always came too quick.

Pepper grabbed her satchel and took out an ointment. She dripped some ointment on a cloth and started to dab the treatment onto Tony’s face. Tony closed his eyes. Pepper was a beta, and a healer, she was so much like an older sister. Pepper was always taking care of him no matter what. Tony loved Pepper, but sometimes he wondered why anyone cared about him.

“Has Rhodey returned,” Tony asked finally breaking the silence.

Pepper stopped pressing the cloth to his lip. She took out some paste and spread that over his cheek to make sure his face wouldn’t swell.

“No, he is still out on patrol with Happy. They won’t return until night.”

Tony nodded his head in understanding not knowing what else to say. He wanted to tell Pepper what happened to him but he had a feeling she already knew. He wanted to confess to her that he wished he wasn’t here in that very moment, that he had been with his mother when she had been killed. He wanted to share all of his insecurities and anger, but Tony remained silent until Pepper finished.

Tony was just feeling low because of what his father said. But tomorrow he would be back to his sarcastic ways. Tony felt like running in his wolf form. He wanted to stretch out and enjoy the solitude of running in the forest, it always brought him a sense of peace. But he was not going to be allowed no matter how much he wanted to.

Pepper put her things away in her satchel and sat beside Tony. Tony rested his head on her shoulder and she took her cue and started to pet his head in a comforting manner.

Pepper sighed. She was like Tony, in the sense that she didn’t find humans threatening or a reason for them just to be killed, but she wasn’t as vocal as he was. Being a healer, she had seen her fair share of damage the humans had done to their people. She had been there when they would bring in soldiers with wounds that wouldn’t heal due to wolfsbane poisoning.

Tony closed his eyes and wondered how the next day would be.

* * *

A large silver wolf looked through the dense forest. He gazed at the tents and torches. He ignored the wet snow under his paws and on his fur. The silver wolf saw and smelt a pack. They were around 20 or so pack mates. His red gaze flashed over, taking everything in. The dawning light made the forest alight with oranges and purples, the white of the snow growing lighter. The pack before him was setting up for the new day. He lifted his nose to try to catch anything out of the ordinary.

As the few figures moved around, he scented his surroundings. There was the obvious scent of alphas, it wasn’t uncommon for a pack to have more than one alpha, but there was always a ruling alpha. He almost didn’t smell the scent of the betas, their scent wasn’t as strong as omegas nor alphas. He smelt pups and mated omegas, the air ruffling his fur and bringing the scents to him. He closed his eyes and then, he smelt it. He pushed his snout through the fallen branches and inched closer to try to catch that scent once again. The beautiful smell of an unmated omega, and it was just one. There was a sweet smelling unmated omega in the pack. He felt himself grumble at the scent. The silver wolf had to stop himself from running straight to the pack unless he be caught. Packs were always cautious with rogue wolves. Especially rogue alphas.

The silver wolf stood overlooking the tents waiting to see the unmated omega.

Tony woke early. He pushed the furs away from his body and ignored getting dressed for the day. He crawled to the opening of his tent and pushed the flap aside. Looking around he saw that hardly anyone was awake, only a few warriors stood over on guard. The guards by his door where no longer there.

Tony smiled to himself. He felt the shift come over his body and quickly bolted out of his tent and ran into the forest. Tony ran quickly not daring to look back at his pack. He let himself run. He enjoyed the feeling of the frost and snow on his paws, he enjoyed the cold wind brushing against his fur. Tony dodged and jumped over fallen trees and ran for a long while. Tony finally stopped when he thought he was far away from his pack. Tony sat on his haunches and brought his snout up to sniff the air. Tony tasted the cold air, the smell of animals, the freshness of the trees and the water from the snow. Tony’s brown fur grew white with the continuous falling snow. Tony hated the winter, it was always so cold, and winter lasted so long. There were few days of spring and summer, but winter was an eternity.

Tony hated that even in his wolf form he still remembered what waited for him back at home. Today was the tournament. Tony was no longer going to be free, he was going to be forcefully mated to an alpha. Tony felt the sorrow in his chest, he had to stop himself from releasing a sorrowful howl unless his pack hear him and come for him. Tony needed the time to himself. He wanted to enjoy his last moments of freedom.

Tony trotted along the forest taking in all the scents. He caught the scent of a rabbit and decided to chase it. He scented the rabbit all around the trees and followed the smell, his snout to the forest floor. Tony ignored the branches snapping under his weight. Tony was momentarily distracted with a new smell. Tony paused his search for the rabbit and scented around him, he lifted his snout to the sky to catch the new smell.

The scent was fresh. Something different, yet familiar. It was the smell of another wolf, an alpha, but not one he had ever encountered. There was a rogue alpha in the forest. Tony was on full alert, his hackles raising at his spine as he looked through the trees with sharp eyes. There was no one near, but that didn’t mean the werewolf wasn’t staring at him from a fair distance. Tony still scented the alpha, he caught the scent of an unmated alpha, a strong alpha.

If Tony remained, he would be caught, yet he didn’t want to flee, the alpha would surely chase him. He was an unmated omega, any alpha would chase him down.

Tony started to walk backwards on his paws, he kept scenting for any change in the air. His ears twitched at any small little noise the forest provided. Out of the corner of his eyes Tony thought he caught the sight of red eyes staring at him and calculating his every move. Tony froze in his place as he made contact with the wolf.

The wolf slowly made its way out of where it was hiding. It walked ever so slowly towards him, Tony caught the stronger scent of the male alpha. Tony avoided his gaze unless the rogue alpha take it as a challenge of power, but Tony didn’t submit. He wasn’t going to submit to some strange alpha. Tony’s mind kept whispering to him, the wolf in control. The scent of a strong pure bred alpha made Tony quiver. He wanted to throw himself on the floor and present himself like a good omega. Tony had hardly ever been in the presence of a true blooded alpha, and this one smelt so good.

Tony ignored his thoughts and focused on the paws reaching him. Silver fur almost blending in with the white surroundings of the forest.

The alpha sniffed the omega, not too close, but from where he stood he could feel his mouth water at the pure unmated smell. Fresh like the grass, and sweet like a good kill. The smell of home and pups. The alpha wanted to grumble in appreciation. He wanted to bring his snout and push his nose through the soft brown fur of the omega and just scent him. He wanted to bury himself in the smell, he wanted to take the unmated omega and make him his. He wanted to take.

_Mine. Mine._

The alpha wanted the omega to look at him in his eyes. He wanted every single part of him. He inched closer. The omega didn’t move at all, but the closer he moved the clearer he could hear the low growl of the omega. The alpha wanted to preen. He did not want a bitch that would roll over and offer themselves. And the more the omega growled the more the alpha wanted him.

A long howl interrupted both omega and alpha. The omega turned his head to the east listening the sound. It was his pack, calling for him. The omega stood tall ignoring the alpha. The silver wolf too heard the sound and wanted to growl but it was the howl of family. A howl that the silver wolf had heard few times in his travels. The omega ran away from the alpha.

The silver wolf stared at where the omega disappeared and couldn’t help the whine that worked its way through his throat. The wolf shifted back to his human form. Long hair and a muscular body stood in the snow, hardly affected by the cold that surrounded his naked body. Blue steel eyes gazed through the forest. He remembered the pack. Surely the omega belonged to the pack not too far.

The alpha walked through the forest, gathering his discarded clothing and changing. He would go to the pack and find his omega.

* * *

Tony reached his pack. Rhodey was the first one to greet him as he shifted back into his human form. Tony’s best friend presented him a loose robe to cover himself with. Tony changed and entered his tent.

There where handmaidens and another omega, Janet, waiting for him.

“Really,” Tony turned to Rhodey, his best friend, and guard.

“Sorry Tones, but you have to.”

Tony sighed but moved forward into the tent, “I’ll see you, honey bear.”

Rhodey exited the tent to stand guard outside. Tony smiled at Jan. She was a sweet and care free omega. She was really supportive and strong willed. Currently she was pregnant with her first child. Jan was mated to an older Alpha but she didn’t mind, she really cared for her alpha.

The handmaidens were just betas from the pack most likely there to prepare him for the tournament. Tony smiled and greeted them. He made small talk with Janet as she gushed about how he was the luckiest omega for there to be a tournament just to find him an Alpha. They gossiped around Tony and Tony closed his eyes as a lonely tear fell from his eye. He tried to calm his breathing as they selected his best clothes and dressed him. The styled his hair, placed kohl on his eyes, pressed perfume to him. Tony let everything be done to him and didn’t fidget even if he wanted to run away. He wanted to run back into the forest and find that silver wolf. Maybe he was still there. Tony could run and join him, forget his pack and his old life. Forget everyone.

“You look so handsome.”

Janet’s voice broke him from his sorrow as he looked at her. Her smile was wide and her eyes looked sincere. She saw the tears in his eyes and her smile remained but something changed. She grabbed the younger omega and brought him to a hug. The hand maidens left them alone.

“It’s alright Tony,” she whispered to him as Tony forced himself not to cry and ruin the kohl.

* * *

Tony sat beside his father. There was a ring of wet earth where the Alphas would fight for him. Tony tried to smile to his pack but he saw the unfamiliar faces of Alphas standing in the center of the ring. There were so many. The Alphas numbers where as great as the pack. Tony wanted to run so badly he had to hold his knees to keep still. Tony brought the fur he wore over his dark red tunic, bundling up against the cold that chilled him down to his bones. He was glad when Rhodey stood beside him and he saw the familiar face of Pepper at the side with the rest of the healers that would be needed for the injured.

Howard stood beside Tony and announced the tournament. Tony ignored his voice as he saw the alphas focused on him. They ogled him like the price he was and Tony wanted to vomit. He wasn’t a price and he hated how everyone just saw him as the omega that would bring them power to rule over the pack. Tony tried to calm himself as the first match began.

The alphas were brutal in their fights. They didn’t fight with weapons but their bear fists. Some of them wore armor and others didn’t. Tony tried not to flinch away from the brutality. Tony could see his father from the corner of his eye studying their movement and enjoying himself. Tony saw unfamiliar alphas from other packs fight. They must have come, but Tony didn’t know when they had arrived. He saw a rogue alpha fight and she had been the strongest, going against a bigger and stronger Alpha.

Tony wasn’t surprised when the red headed Alpha won her fight. 10 matches later and Tony was sure there were around twenty alphas fighting for him. Tony kept getting supportive looks from Pepper and Janet who stood beside her alpha. How Tony wished that he could just get mated to Rhodey and live the rest of his life the same, but Rhodey was mated to a lovely beta, Carol.

Tony focused on the last round of the first fights. He saw an Alpha from another pack, and then a rogue alpha. The rogue alpha was muscular. He didn’t wear a shirt, but loose pants and leather boots. His left arm was covered in armor and his back was covered with scars. Tony didn’t know why he was drawn the moment he entered the muddy ring. He could see the Alpha had long hair that reached his shoulders, and obscured his face. Something about him was familiar to Tony. Tony sat straight in his seat, ignoring the look his father gave him.

The other Alpha had nothing against him. Tony could tell the scarred Alpha had more experience in fighting. He punched his opponent in the face and kneed him in the stomach, making his opponent hunch inwards. He swiped his legs and the alpha fell on his back. The alpha took no mercy and proceeded to punch his opponent until he was knocked unconscious.

The alpha with the armored arm stood up, his chest hardly heaving from the simple fight. He looked towards Tony and Howard and Tony swore he felt his heart skip a beat. The defeated alpha was dragged to the healers. Tony and the rogue Alpha looked at one another until the alpha stepped back to join the others that had won their fights.

The second round was brutal. Now ten Alphas fought. It was a last man standing match. Tony kept his eyes to the rogue alpha with dark hair, but his gaze flickered from time to time to the female alpha who was holding her own against all the male alphas.

Tony was at the edge of his feet as three alphas remained. A bald alpha stood panting, holding his side as the two strongest Alphas moved for the finishing blow. The female alpha jumped at the bald alpha, her legs tightening around his neck and dropped him on the floor. The alpha was knocked out and right away the long haired alpha moved to attack the female. The female dodged as she was almost grabbed.

The fight between both Alphas was long and intense. Tony’s heart was beating loudly in his chest. This was the last fight that would determine who his Alpha was going to be. Both Alpha’s fought ruthlessly, almost everyone was cheering. Tony didn’t want to blink in case he missed it.

The end was anticlimactic. Tony thought they would have killed each other, but this wasn’t that case. The male rogue alpha pinned the female to the ground, and then that was it.

Cheers erupted all around him, his pack cheered for the winner, the Alpha that would mate their leader’s Omega son. Tony tried to even his breathing as the rouge alpha stood tall. He was covered in mud, his hair stuck to his head, and his armor dirty. He looked towards Howard and Tony, he brushed his hair away from his face and Tony could feel his heart stop.

Steel blue eyes met the gaze of brown eyes. Everything around Tony moved in slow motion as Tony just gazed at him. His wolf howled on the inside. But Tony was dumbstruck. He and the alpha where frozen in that moment, and he could see a look of recognition flash the alpha’s face.

Tony wanted to run from his seat and leap into the alpha’s arms. He wanted to bury his nose in his neck, he wanted to be held by the Alpha.

The Alpha was Tony’s mate.

The Alpha walked forwards, Howard beckoning him to do so. The rest of the pack remained quiet.

“What is your name, alpha,” Howard asked.

The Alpha stood tall, his gaze never wavering, “My name is Bucky.”

“From which pack do you hail, Alpha Bucky?”

“None. I was captive of the Hydra pack.”

The pack started muttering amongst themselves at the sound of one of their rival packs. Tony couldn’t tear his gaze away from the Alpha that he now knew was named Bucky. The name was odd, but it fit him so well.

Howard turned to Tony and motioned for his son to stand. Tony stood on shaky legs trying to swallow down the emotions he felt.

“Congratulations on your triumph in besting the other Alphas. Your prize, is my son, the omega of the Stark pack.”

Bucky and Tony stared at one another, Tony tried to avert his gaze as the alpha stared deep into him. Tony wished the Alpha wasn’t covered in mud, the mud was preventing Tony from scenting him. But Tony felt like he already knew him.

Bucky inhaled deeply now that he was so much closer to the omega. He blinked. The smell. It was him. This was his omega, the omega in the forest, the omega that he had found. His. He was his.

“It’s you. From the forest,” Bucky spoke up.

Howard looked from the Alpha to Tony. Tony blinked. Was he the wolf he found earlier today? Tony couldn’t tell.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Tony flinched at the sound of his father’s voice. If this was the same werewolf from the forest, then they had already met. Tony remembered the alpha’s scent. The strong musk and the need to surround himself with his scent. Tony forgot his father’s anger as he inched closer to Bucky. He didn’t care that his clean boots would get ruined by the mud.

Getting closer to Bucky he reached closer until he was surrounded by Bucky’s scent. Bucky felt his heart beat quicken. The scent was the same from the forest, but it was stronger. Bucky salivated at the omega’s smell. Tony reached his hand until his fingertips brushed Bucky’s cheek. Bucky leaned into the touch, loving the warmth. He could smell Tony, warm and comforting from just his hand. Bucky closed his eyes, his chest swelling with affection.

“It really is you,” Tony spoke softly.

Bucky opened his blue eyes, he looked down at the omega and tried to memorize every detail about him. His doe eyes, his long lashes, and his soft face. He looked younger, 3 or four summers younger than Bucky but he could care less.

Bucky tensed when he heard movement, but it was everyone else leaving. Bucky was thankful that they allowed them to have a moment, but when he looked up, Howard was still looking at them with a frown.

Howard and Bucky made eye contact, the older Alpha nodded his head before he too stepped away from them. Tony scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He was sure his father would have done something perhaps grabbed Tony and pull him away. But Howard only nodded his head in approval.

“You’re my mate,” Bucky spoke softly his hands moving to cup Tony’s face.

Tony gave a small shy smile, “I never wanted a mate. I just wanted to be me, not be forced to under the thumb of an Alpha.”

Tony was sure his words would have hurt the Alpha, but Bucky only let out a laugh. His smile reached his eyes, amused at the small omega.

“Trust me. The last thing I was looking for was a mate. But I guess, we found each other. And if we do become mates, I swear I won’t treat you any different. You’ll be my equal, which is what being mates stand for.”

“You say that now. But what about later, I’m selfish needy person. Half of the time I don’t listen to my father and I tend to run my mouth,” Tony explained pulling away from Bucky, “I know that when I look at you, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, but at the same time I want to ignore that this ever happened.”

“Shh it’s alright, doll, trust me. I think the first thing I liked about you is that you growled at me.”

“Really,” Tony asked amused, “most Alphas would have pinned me down.”

“Lucky for you I ain’t like most Alphas.”

Both Alpha and Omega stood quiet for a moment just letting the words and confessions settle in their minds. Tony still wanted to run, but at the same time he wanted to stay there with Bucky. Looking at him, Bucky had the lightest eyes he had seen, the eyes of a stormy day. His lips where nice, Tony wondered how they would feel pressed against his own. Bucky was built well, muscles everywhere but there where scars as well. He had been a prisoner of another pack. Yet here he was, standing before Tony, having won a tournament to become his mate.

“You know, if you would have lost, I would have still gone to you,” Tony confessed.

“Me too, doll.”

Tony snickered, “You have a strange accent. Where was your birth pack from?”

“My pack was from the North. I used to have a best friend there, our parents died, we were the runts of the pack but we looked out for one another. I guess one day, we went out on a hunt and that was when I was taken by Hydra. I haven’t seen them since.”

Tony hummed sadly at that, “My mother was killed by humans when I was younger, and it was retaliation. My pack had attacked their village earlier that year. I never liked attacking humans.”

Bucky couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his omega. He pressed his nose against his neck, scenting him and hoping that his own scent would settle Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky not caring about the still wet mud that clung onto him. Tony buried himself into Bucky’s chest and thought that this was home. This was a scent he could be surrounded in for an eternity. This was his protection. Tony hated how it made him feel so open, how he could confess every single thought without so much as a thought.

Bucky relaxed in their hold. This was perfect.

* * *

Tony woke drenched in sweat. His body was hot and his mind was foggy. He tried to move but the movement only caused him to moan. His erection was hard, he could feel himself leak in want and the warmth that flooded his body didn’t help. Tony felt the warm body beside him, he followed his nose and smelt his Alpha. Tony keened in need, opening his eyes to see his Alpha still asleep. His arm tossed over his eyes to cover himself from the candle lights in their shared tent.

Tony sat up, the furs falling from his naked body. Tony shuddered as he felt himself leak, his thighs sticky with his own release. Tony could feel himself ache in need, the heat in the pit of his belly was roaring inside him. Tony moved closer to his Alpha. He wanted to pull the furs away from his naked body, he wanted to bury himself on his hard cock and ride it like a feral wolf.

He felt his skin itch, his wolf howling in need. Tony let out of whimper as he saw his alpha move in his sleep. He moved his arm away from his handsome face to show pursed lips and a cleft chin. Stubble coated his cheeks, and his long hair brushed under his chin. Tony was able to get a good look at his scared but muscled chest. His eyes zeroed in on his neck and nuzzle his neck. Tony was too busy scenting his Alpha to realize his action had woken Bucky from his sleep.

Bucky was woken with the strong smell of his omega in heat. He could smell the younger man’s musk and obvious arousal. Bucky no longer felt tired. He felt himself harden as the omega rubbed up against him, the smaller man’s erection poking him. Bucky couldn’t help but grin. His omega was in heat. This was their first shared heat, and Bucky had been looking forward to it.

“Come here,” Bucky whispered pulling Tony’s face away from his neck and pulling him up for a kiss.

Tony pressed his lips on Bucky’s, a needy noise escaping his lips as Bucky slipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned into the kiss, the Alphas large hands roaming over his naked body. Tony felt his body ignite as the Alpha rubbed along his dips and curves. When Bucky pressed his hands firmly on his ass Tony groaned down in need.

“Please, need you,” Tony begged as he pulled the furs away from Bucky’s body.

Bucky pulled away from the filthy kiss and started nip and bite along Tony’s slender neck. Tony shuddered, his hands wandering down Bucky’s body. Bucky pressed his finger, slipping inside of Tony easily. Bucky moaned into Tony’s neck as his finger was enveloped in Tony’s wet heat.

Tony whined on top of him, “More. Please, Alpha. Please, fuck me.”

“Don’t worry, baby.”

Bucky removed himself from Tony’s neck. He maneuvered the omega so he lay on the furs. His hungry gaze roamed over his body. He looked at his swollen lips, bitten neck, his red erection and his parted thighs. Bucky licked his lips in anticipation. He wanted to enjoy the moment, but his omega was in heat, there would be plenty of moments.

Tony panted as Bucky’s blue gaze roamed all over him. He felt himself flush not being used to being looked at such a way. His body literally ached for his Alpha to mate him.

“I’ll take care of you, make you feel so good,” Bucky promised placing kisses all over his body.

Bucky pumped his erect cock, preparing himself. He couldn’t help but slip two fingers inside of Tony to make sure he was ready for him. Tony bowed his back in the pleasure of Bucky’s fingers inside of him, but he needed more. Bucky slipped out but before Tony could protest, Bucky pushed his cock inside of Tony in one swift moment. Tony gasped in a silent moan.

Tony almost lost himself in the pleasure but Bucky held him close, anchoring him to the moment. Bucky tried to calm himself down when all he wanted to do was howl in pleasure. Bucky let himself stay sheathed inside of Tony, the omega writhing beneath him in pleasure.

Tony tried to calm his breathing along with his erratically beating heart but he just couldn’t help it. Bucky felt so good inside him. So many moments he had spent alone in need for an Alpha to fill him up to the brim and here was Bucky inside him. Tony moved his hips trying to get something but Bucky remained still, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure. Tony couldn’t stop the noises he made as he moved his hips down Bucky’s length.

Bucky opened his eyes to see the half lidded brown eyes of Tony. He wanted to take Tony apart piece by piece and build him back together. The noises where only riling him up, his cock giving a twitch inside of Tony. He couldn’t stay still anymore and began thrusting slowly in and out of the perfect heat. Tony bit his lip, his gaze focused on his Alpha who finally started moving. Both Alpha and Omega gazed at the other. Tony lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Bucky, trying to pull him deeper inside him. Bucky bent down, their chest nearly touching just to press his lips against Tony. They met in a heated kiss all tongue and teeth, Tony grabbed Bucky, holding onto him tightly, scared that he would disappear. Tony moaned into Bucky’s mouth as the Alpha above him rolled his hips, his cock rubbing against a bundle of nerves. Tony tried to inhale but couldn’t get a single breath, his own cock was crushed by the Alpha’s abdomen in sweet friction. Tony almost cried when Bucky slipped out of him just to push inside him harder than before.

No words where shared, only primal instinct pushed both mates together, but it wasn’t enough. Tony wanted everything from Bucky. He grew frantic, the heat never settling in his blood. Bucky finally let his wolf control him, his hips moving erratically, pushing in and out. Tony cried, throwing his head back as Bucky pounded into him harder and faster than before. He didn’t mind the bites against his throat, the Alpha sinking his teeth into his neck in possession. Bucky’s eyes remained red, his teeth grew sharp along with his nails as he couldn’t control the half shift, and he was losing control over himself.

Tony flashed his own eyes at the Alpha as Bucky felt his cock swell with his knot. Tony locked his legs behind Bucky’s back, his finger nails leaving cuts in their wake as Tony all but howled in pleasure.

“Yes, please Alpha, give me your knot,” Tony encouraged moving closer to Bucky.

Tony could feel his half shift coming over him as well, his teeth cutting his lips his nails sinking into the wolf above him. Bucky growled possessively his hips rocking hard into Tony.

“I’m going to fuck you hard, keep you full with my seed until you can’t take it anymore. Gonna breed you, fill you deep with my pups until everyone knows I fucked them into you,” Bucky promised in a howl as the omega only agreed to whatever he said.

Bucky’s knot was filling up quickly he pushed in and out until his knot was stuck inside of the Omega. Tony howled in pleasure feeling his climax move through him. Bucky bit Tony as his seed was deposited deep into Tony’s warm body, the omega moaning and grinding against him as he came and came. Bucky howled loudly, the complete voice of his wolf in properly mating his Omega. His cock continued to ejaculate, the knot keeping them tied together.

Tony was gasping, his body shivering as he felt Bucky fill him with his cum. He could feel the liquid inside him, warm. Tony let out a shudder the heat of his body settling to something normal, his heat was abated for the time being. He could feel his features changing back to his normal self.

Bucky stared at him, his sweaty hair covering his shifted features. Bucky’s eyes shined red just staring down at Tony. Tony gave a tired smile up at Bucky, his arms going back to wrap themselves around his shoulders. He was happy to have his Alpha there for him, helping him with his heat. They were still tied together.

Tony moved his hand away from Bucky’s shoulder and moved it to push Bucky’s hair away from his face. Bucky nuzzled his face into Tony’s hand, his face shifting back.

“Oh god, doll, you feel so good,” Bucky shuddered.

Tony gave a tired laugh, “You do too.”

Bucky tried to move but it only tugged on his knot which made Tony wince. Bucky frowned but settled his weight on his arms on either side of Tony.

“To think you still have days of this,” Bucky murmured as he took in Tony’s disheveled state.

Tony sighed, “Well you did promise me you were going to breed me and make me feel good.”

Bucky rose an eyebrow, “Shit, well I better keep good on my promises.”

“You better, because I may talk now, but the next few days all I’m going to be doing his humping you.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.”

Tony closed his eyes in content. To think that earlier that winter he had been dreading the moment his father had announced a tournament for an Alpha mate for Tony. Now here was Tony underneath, Bucky, his mate and Alpha. A man he would gladly spend the rest of his life with. Bucky was different and he was wonderful. Bucky took care of Tony putting his needs up before his own. Tony was slowly learning more about Bucky and every day became better than the last. He could see himself taking over the pack with Bucky, perhaps they could change the ways Howard had run it. After all it wasn’t unheard of a wolf pack having human members.

Bucky lowered his head down to Tony’s shoulder. His nose scenting the sweet aroma of his omega. His beautiful strong omega. To think of all the hardships he had been through in his life, Tony was something bright that had wandered into his life. Bucky didn't regret anything in his life, because if he hadn’t happened he would have never found his mate.

* * *

Tony smiled wide. The pack had been traveling all of spring, they had been looking for Bucky’s old pack. They had found Bucky’s birth pack, it hadn’t moved since he was but a pup. Bucky was now the Alpha of the Stark pack, Tony’s father had been killed in a human raid. After his death Tony swore to the pack that they would no longer attack humans. They had an issue with most of the older Alphas that had agreed with Howard’s morality. Tony was surprised when Howard’s second in command had tried to assassinate. If Bucky hadn’t been there, Tony would have been killed. Bucky had killed Obadiah before he could even lay a finger on Tony. After Bucky had asserted his strength and power, the rest of the pack followed, no longer doubting him as their new Alpha. Tony was glad to have Bucky at his side as his mate.

There out in front of Tony was his mate hugging another Alpha. He remembered from the stories that this Alpha was Bucky's best friend from childhood, Steve. The rest of their pack began to mingle with the new pack. Bucky didn’t let go of his best friend for a short time, but the Alpha caught sight of him. Tony felt awkward. Bucky turned around and beamed at him. He waved Tony over to join them.

“Steve, this is my mate, Tony. Tony this is Steve, that skinny runt I told you about.”

Steve sent a glare to Bucky, it was just like old times before Bucky went missing from the pack. Steve turned back to Tony with a friendly smile. Tony moved from one foot to the other, his hand straying to his barely noticeable bump.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Steve began.

“It’s nice to meet you too Bucky has told me a lot about you, and his birth pack.”

“Good things I hope.”

Bucky smacked Steve’s arm before wrapping his arm around his omega. Tony felt comfortable in his Alpha’s hold. Bucky and Steve began talking. Tony gazed at his pack. He saw Rhodey and Carol smiling at small pups surrounding the guards. He saw Pepper smiling wide with Natasha, the rouge Alpha from the tournament, who decided to stay with the pack. He saw Janet smiling, holding her infant daughter . Tony saw all of them happy, and he too was happy.

To think that Tony’s life had once been miserable, it was now filled with happiness. He felt the soft fluttering in his abdomen of his pup and couldn’t wait for the rest of their future. Bucky turned to Tony, his eyes bright. Bucky placed a soft kiss on his forehead as if reading his mind. Steve called his pack mates, he wanted to introduce the couple to the people that had taken him in after Bucky had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo. I didn't mean to, but I kind of just got carried away with this story. Seriously, it was hard for me to stop. I really enjoyed this prompt, as you can tell. I was highly inspired because I love fantasy, and any chance to incorporate that with a fan fiction is worth it.. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
